1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flying disc toys and more particularly concerns a multiple wing flying toy which spins in flight and generates lift and a distictive humming sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flying disc toys have gained a place as a stable item in the field of recreational devices. Among the most popular of these toys is the ubiquitous Frisbee flying disk which has been developed into a high-performance recreational implement. These flying discs usually have a saucer-like configuration and, when thrown, spin about a central axis as they fly along an arched trajectory. Typically, the flying disc will have a curved convex upper surface and a corresponding concave lower surface, said surfaces merging in a turned down rim which is manually grasped for tossing the toy in the air with a spinning motion.
The curved upper surface of the toy flying saucer acts as a wing while spinning through the air. The air movement over the upper surface creates a lifting force which offsets the gravitational pull downward to the ground. Therefore, the saucer is capable of sustaining flights of longer duration when thrown with a spinning motion than when merely dropped or thrown without spin. Since the ratio of lift to mass must be substantial enough to offset gravity, flying saucer toys are usually contructed of lightweight plastic.
Most flying saucer toys do not generate a large enough lifting force to overcome gravity, and therfore it is seldom that a flying saucer will climb upward while in flight. Greater time aloft and more favorable flight characteristics may be achieved by increasing the ratio of lift to mass generated by the toy in flight. Greater lifting force may be achieved by increasing the surface area and/or pitch of the wing. Due to the design contraints of a simple flying saucer toy, there is a tradeoff between pitch and surface area of the wing, and either may be altered little from the optimal design.
Conventional toy flying saucers are generally capable of soaring silently through the air. It is readily apparent that if such toys were capable of emitting a sound while being sailed through the air and spinning, additional enjoyment would result from such characteristics of the toy. Various devices have been disclosed in the prior art which serve to provide sound. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,720, such devices may employ a multiplicity of cantilievered radial vanes or appendages attached to the upper suface which flutter in flight to produce sound. Other devices, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,626 incorporate a double wall which may be separated to form an air bladder which expells air through a noise-making orifice during flight. Yet other devices utilize noise makers or whistles arranged about the perimeter of the device. However, all of these devices generally add extra weight to the toy and deleteriously effect the ratio of lift to mass. Furthermore, the protruding vanes, handles, whistles, etc. significantly add to wind resistance or drag. The result of this increased drag is a rapidly diminishing rate of rotation in flight, which causes loss of lift and reduced time and distance aloft.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a flying saucer toy with an improved lift to mass ratio, thereby allowing the toy to exhibit a climbing trajectory with attendant increased time and distance aloft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toy of the aforesaid nature which makes a distictive sound in flight without sacrifice of flight characteristics.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a toy of the aforesaid nature which is easy to manipulate, appealing aesthetically and in performance, and amenable to low cost manufacture.